Tradiciones que se heredan
by Inannah
Summary: — ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la tradición? — Lo pronuncia con su aliento rozando y fusionándose con el contrario. Inglaterra queda de una pieza sin palabras— ¡Yo también soy de tu familia! Viñeta.


**Autora**: _Una de mis cuantas viñetas random. Daré la explicación de por qué quise hacer esta historia: Siempre que paso a ver mi perfil veo tintineante la viñeta "Nunca es tarde para comenzar una tradición" y bueno, mis manos siempre comen por hacer la adaptación consecuente con mi pareja favorita respecto a esa tradición… ¡Bendito USUK!_

_Es como que me mira… yo le miro… me alza las cejas… me tiemblan las manos por abrir el Word y finalmente me deprimo porque pienso que la haré mal si es que me atrevo. _

_Y la viñeta hija de puta se ríe. ¡Se ríe de mí! **¡Su dios!** ¡Quien la creó!_

_Finalmente hoy le levanté el dedo del medio y tras finalizar el capítulo 12 de A3PSDEA comienzo con esta._

_Pero de todos modos, extrañaba que en el fandom existieran cosas tiernas, me bajó la nostalgia :'(_

**Disclaimer**: _Estúpido japonés egoísta. Imprimí una foto tuya y le pinté un feo y gracioso bigote, Hidekaz Himaruya ¡Mira que malvada soy!_

**Advertencia**_: Un escocés y un estadounidense en un mismo cuarto. Celos concentrados. _

-x-

Estados Unidos observó como su ex- tutor se alejaba corriendo por los pasillos despotricando furioso contra alguien quien a su parecer era su hermano. Escocia.

Se iba a acercar a preguntarle qué rayos le sucedía pues se notaba que necesitaba de un héroe como él. ¿Acaso Escocia lo maltrataba o lo hacía cocinar y ordenar la casa? O tal vez… la piel del héroe se volvió blanca como el papel que tenía en sus manos, por el horror a la simple idea. ¿Será posible que Escocia le hiciera comer la basura que él preparaba? Porque si había alguien en la Tierra, que él como grandísimo y admirado héroe debía proteger, quien cocinara una mierda más asquerosa que Inglaterra, ese era su hermano mayor.

Escocia era, ya no un cero a la izquierda en la cocina, sino que rompía los límites y llegaba a ser un número negativo en el arte culinario.

Nunca olvidará el Haggis que le preparó una vez en una visita diplomática por la década de los '20. ¡Hubiera preferido mil veces comer veneno para ratas antes de esa mierda que luego se enteró, era el estómago de una pobre oveja! ¿Sobra decir que se estuvo cepillando la lengua con una esponja de cocina ya que el cepillo no lograba sacarle el sabor desagradable de la boca?

Una aterradora idea cruza la cabeza del autodenominado país de la libertad.

_Tal vez, el malvado escocés estuviera preparando una versión 2.0 del Haggis y su degustador era Arthur._

¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto era terrible!

¡Si es así, es obvio que lo necesita! ¡Arthur necesita ir al hospital urgentemente para ser desintoxicado!

Se dirige hacia él para llevarlo a la clínica más cercana, pero una brusca mano le detiene del hombro. Mira con irritación quien es el molesto ser que se atreve a detenerlo, si necesitaba ayuda del gran héroe no tendría problemas en ayudarle más tarde. Ahora tiene que ayudar al pobre y torturado Inglaterra antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Se sorprende cuando descubre que la mano enguantada que lo detiene es la del mismísimo villano.

— ¿Qué sucede viejo? Si necesitas ayuda del héroe urgentemente no te preocupes, sé que el mundo no puede vivir sin mí pero ahora debo ayudar a Inglaterra— Está tentado a decirle que es por su culpa pero es interrumpido por una carcajada ácida y estruendosa. Scott se ríe a carcajada limpia.

— ¡Qué vas a servir tú, héroe de película china! ¡No podrías salvar ni al gato atascado en el árbol! — Lo señaló despectivamente y luego apoyó con elegancia y cierto desgarbo sus manos en los bolsillos. Sonrió felinamente y el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado que no se molestó en ocultar. Escocia no le caía de las mil maravillas y el otro tampoco el otro parecía amarlo con locura y pasión— Además no hay de qué salvarlo. No le ocurre nada.

— Viejo, yo mismo lo vi corriendo maldiciéndote ¿Qué le hiciste? — Lo contraatacó molesto. ¡Además había ofendido su vena heroica! ¡Él era un héroe! ¡El salvador de todos los simples mortales y en especial de Inglaterra! ¿Quién se creía él para decirle que no puede salvar ni a un gato?

¡Después de muchos intentos había rescatado a ese tonto animal que escalaba a otras ramas cuando él ya casi llegaba a socorrerlo! ¡Jodió al gato, no podía subir más allá de la punta del árbol! ¡Así que sí lo había salvado!

— ¿Yo? Nada— Se señaló y pestañeó tratando de parecer angelical. Alfred alzó una delgada ceja escéptico. Luego Escocia pareció como acordarse de algo y sonrió aún más— Tal vez sea… que el tonto de mi hermano está alegando por la tradición familiar.

— ¿Tradición familiar?

— No es algo que tu insignificante cerebro deba saber, no eres de la familia— Cortó con una sonrisa enigmática. Estados Unidos comenzó a enojarse, él también podía contar como parte de la familia… o contó alguna vez cuando fue colonia de Inglaterra.

— ¡Yo también puedo contar! _My lenguage isn't a evidence? Is a proof enough! (¿Mi idioma no es evidencia? ¡Es una prueba suficiente!)_ — ¡Gana esta, estúpido Escocia! Inglaterra y él compartían un lazo más importante y genial hasta el punto de tener el mismo idioma. Mientras que el escocés en cambio tenía su feo idioma… de cavernícolas con falda.

— _Familia Kirkland_, pedazo de idiota— Scott no sabía si golpearle o darse media vuelta, ignorarlo y seguir a la cacería de su hermano. Alfred en cambio, estaba cada vez más y más fastidiado.

— ¿Pues entonces qué maldita tradición tienen? — Y las ganas de sacarle en cara a ese estúpido y obeso americano hacían burbujitas en el pecho del escocés que sonrió tétricamente.

Tal vez no sea mala idea decirle al estúpido yankee los privilegios de ser Scott Kirkland. No, que va. ¡Era una excelente idea!

— Lo que yo puedo hacer y tú no es…

-x-

Inglaterra toma de su té tranquilamente en su casa. Contrató guardias para por fin mantener alejado al tonto y aprovechado de su hermano que ahora le dio por inventar estúpidas tradiciones.

Se escuchan los fuertes aporreos en su puerta y el británico no puede evitar pensar aterrado que de nuevo es el idiota de Scott. ¿Qué artimaña hizo para poder saltar a los dos orangutanes que tenía afuera de su casa? Dejó su taza blanca y delicada de té junto al plato de galletas y se levantó ya decidido a contarle unas cuantas verdades y avisarle que si sigue así pedirá una orden de alejamiento por acoso.

Al abrir la puerta no cabe más de su sorpresa cuando ve a Estados Unidos mirarle amenazador.

— ¿Pero cómo…?— Y no puede decir nada más cuando sus labios son asaltados de forma brusca y sorpresiva por los labios norteamericanos. Arthur con el rostro arder y el corazón ya por la garganta observa paralizado como su ex colonia le roba un beso que le está haciendo perder cierto grado de lucidez.

Cuando se separan lo único que atina a preguntar es el por qué. Por qué demonios lo besó.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la tradición? — Lo pronuncia con su aliento rozando y fusionándose con el contrario. Inglaterra queda de una pieza sin palabras— ¡Yo también soy de tu familia!

Y en estos momentos Inglaterra no sabe si maldecir o adorar la estúpida tradición.

.


End file.
